Power Outage
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Written for 2009 Fire & Ice Challenge at Livejournal. Post CoS/Manga crossover. EdxWinry. During a mission in Fort Briggs, Ed and Al encounter an unexpected enemy, landing Ed in the hospital. What they witnessed was not a typical abnormality.


_I wrote this for the Fire & Ice 2009 challenge in Livejournal for EdxWinry. I chose my theme for Ice and went with a verse crossover, meaning I blended things from both 1st anime and manga. I added a couple of OCs, but they don't harm the story. I hope you all enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the challenge, the manga, or the characters. No copyright infringements were intended and no Eds and Winrys were harmed in the making of this fic. **__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Outage<strong>

We hiked the brutal mountain vigorously. I didn't expect for us to get a mission like this, not after so many years of the soulless dolls' elimination. Although I couldn't regain my lost limbs, I was able to get Al's body back. I couldn't see the look on his face that day, though, but I did when I returned two years after from the other side of the gate. Unfortunately, we returned and stayed for forty-six months, searching for the uranium bomb that was crossed over. That fateful September 12th was the day I saw her face again, the day I kissed her lips for the first time, the day we became an item. That week, we met with the General and his subordinates again along with new faces that Winry introduced us to. We met Kimmie Noel and her brother, Sion. Nice people, kind enough to take care of Winry, along with Mustang and his crew, while she was in need of assistance in recovering from her depressive days. I was surprised when they told me about that and I couldn't believe Winry for acting in such unusual habits, for her anyway.

Kimmie said that Winry had never acted so outspoken with her family like the way she did with Al and me. She said that she had never seen Winry throw a wrench, get angry, yell, or argue fiercely, but she was glad that she wasn't sobbing like she always did. That really got me. She would cry so often for me. I wasn't with her, so it broke her heart, but to think of Winry being depressed seemed like an exaggeration. It was the harsh reality, the honest truth, and the worst hit I could receive from anyone. I bowed never to let her cry tears of anguish ever again, just those of joy, and maybe anger, but no pain. Kimmie also informed me that she had never seen Winry beam genuinely; it was always those fake or forced smiles that would appear on her lovely face. When I turned to her so she could deny what her friend had claimed, she didn't shake her head about it. Once she did that, the tables had turned on us for the first time and I was lecturing her the way she would lecture me to be careful. It was just so unbelievable.

"_It's amazing how her recuperation has progressed,"_ Alchon said as he observed Winry giggle at his comment, but he was the psychologist (well, he was actually a medical doctor) that tended her while in those horrid days she went through. _"She couldn't be comfortable unless you were here. It's nice to see a change in attitude from her. Not so glum with glassy eyes." _

I went to Central to renew my state alchemist title the day after we came back. Winry wasn't too excited about it, but it was a way to put food on the table and she wasn't objecting that fact. I was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, which was way off my expectations, but Mustang (now apparently the country's Führer) said he needed a trusted hand on his side, beside his cabinet (his former subordinates). Al and Kimmie presented the state alchemist exam a couple of months after and passed, becoming part of the military family, and my subordinates, even if they were both Majors. Al discovered something fascinating: he could transmute without a circle. I inferred that he had the ability because his body was consumed whole in the gate, because he saw it first hand, much like me when my limbs were taken.

It's been two years since then, since our lives started anew, and there has been some peace going on, until reports of possible threats were detected in Ft. Briggs a few days ago. Mustang had his reasons for sending my squad and me up here to investigate and take care of the problem instead of giving orders to just the immediate and rough Briggs soldiers.

"_You're the type to handle these kinds of affairs. It's a sort of specialty for you. The subject is delicate and we don't need for unnecessary rumors to spread and make the people stir. The only obvious information I'll send to the officials in Ft. Briggs is that you need to inspect the mountains for any danger. They'll suspect at first, but once you get there and explain the situation, they'll agree to the search,"_ he said as he handed me the file of reports.

There was no escape on telling Winry about it. _"Promise me you'll be careful,"_ she began, _"and don't be reckless because if not, my wrench will find you." _

"_I'll be careful, no need to worry. It's just an inspection to see if there really are signs of rising danger,"_ I commented as if it were as simple as that.

"_Oh yeah, I don't need to worry about _that _alright," _sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and turned to her work bench.

"_You seriously don't."_

"_Since you're going up north," _she sighed, _"you'll need cold climate automail." _Her sapphire eyes widened as she said that.

"_Crap,"_ I murmured as I looked away, _"not another attachment."_

"_Yes, sir, Mr. Alchemy geek sir. You'll die up there without it."_

My left eyebrow twitched for a moment before I looked at her again. _"Fine, fine, for your sake I'll use it, machine junkie."_

"_It's not just for mine. It's for yours, Al's, Kimmy's, and everyone else's. Now sit so I can measure you. You're not leaving without it,"_ she said as she reached for her measuring tape and her wrench. _"And who are you calling a machine junkie, alchemy freak?"_

"_You, who else?"_ I mumbled.

"_You'll never change, Ed, not even a little."_

"_Don't call me small!"_

"_I never implied it."_

"_Sure you didn't."_

"_You're not that short anymore."  
><em>

"_It still bothers me."_

"_Now, then, left arm up…." _

Boy was it handy. Even if I wouldn't admit it in front of her, she was right and I thank her for that.

"I definitely underestimated Briggs and its arctic weather," Kimmy whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivered next to Al. "My five coats, scarf, gloves, and boots aren't helping me. I'm freezing."

"Hang in there, Kimmy. I don't think we'll be here for much longer. There haven't been any signals or anything," Al said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, carefully switching the portable light generator to his available hand. My little brother, secretly flirting?

"We've searched for hours and no shows from anything or anyone," she sighed and then seemed to have a change of mind. "What am I saying? I have to endure. I can't be a little girl anymore."

"Not while you're in the military, kid," I said. "Don't let _them _hear you, either," I emphasized for the extra squad of men Major General Armstrong ordered to join us on our mission. Those 'fit' soldiers would look down on my 'sister' for that, or begin their 'Briggs is survival of the fittest' speech.

"You still treat me like one even if you say that, Ed."

"Ah, but you see, I'm not the military. I'm just a fragment of it."

"An important fragment. The Führer's basically got you on a pedestal."

"And you two are on it with me, Kim. He never leaves you guys out."

"True, he's no hypocrite."

"He's known you for a long time."

"Since I met Winry, three years back."

"When her phase started?"

"A year after, but more or less, yeah."

"Brother," Al called, "I think we missed that." He pointed toward a gap in the side of the area we stood on.

It was very much hidden and if you didn't analyze it like Al did, you would surely turn your head to another direction.

"An opening?" Kimmy rhetorically asked.

"It can be an ordinary cave or not. Either way, we're checking it out. If there really is something going on around here, we'll handle it," I said eyeing the space.

"What about them?" Al asked turning toward the squadron of men behind us.

"Men," I turned, "we suspect of hazardous occurrences in a minute cave that's been spotted. Half of each group will come with us to search and the others will cover the outer perimeter of the area for reinforcements. I doubt that there really is a threat going on inside, but we can never be too careful. If we do come in contact with a menacing attack, don't hesitate to fire. You all know the warning signal. The Major General will be looking out for that. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I'll never get used to their salutes.

"Move out." As we headed for the crack-like hole, my mind began to speculate about its contents. It wondered if the homunculi could really be walking on this country again, lurking around where we were about to enter.

'_The entrance is thin,' _I thought as I examined my surroundings. _'I doubt a small amount of us can get through together in a space like that. Maybe if we go in one by one, but I'll fix that.' _

"Lieutenant Colonel," Kimmy called sternly, dropping the 'sister' act to that of a soldier, "you have noticed the conditions of the entry, right?"

"Yes, Major, I was just looking into that. It appears to be slim, so approximately one person at a time can pass." I placed my curled index finger and thumb in between my chin, looking in deeper. "I'll widen the gap to a lengthy size." They all stood back as I calculated the components of the solid rock and snow, brought my hands together, and instantly widened the entrance. "Getting in may look easy, but just hope we'll be able to get out with no scratches."

I felt their nods and Al stepped forward to light the way through the space. However, the atmosphere was surprisingly heavy and no doubt we all struggled to walk through. The unpleasant steps ended when my younger brother stretched through to a wider area, revealing with the light generator the light blue and white arrangements that were ice formations. It looked artistic, as if an architect had designed the structures specifically for the interior of this particular mountain, right down to the obscured patches in between them. They were like passageways and we cautiously walked through them, looking at all directions for anything that could possible harm anyone. As we travelled more profoundly, the weather incredibly began to decrease and I ordered the men to walk back the end of the ice structures because of the conditions that were appearing. The breaths we would let out would sound like they were actually turning into ice. With the constant drop of temperature and the increasing amount of snow, our pace slowed. It was getting difficult to breathe, maybe a deduction of oxygen, and we had to stop a few times before resuming. Needless to say, the journey was cruel and at a time pointless, but we had to advance for I had this notion in my stomach that wouldn't leave. I would feel it anytime I encountered _them_, and if they were here, I wouldn't evacuate until they were eliminated for good.

I felt my lungs in my throat as I breathed heavily when I saw a mysterious flash of light diffract through a slight, uneven corner.

"Brother," Al whispered, "you see what I see?"

"Part of a light wave being bended around a corner?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, I'm not crazy—"

A strange sound was emitted through the corner, a very familiar screeching noise. Too familiar, almost piercing, frightening even.…

"You heard what I heard, guys?" Kimmy asked.

"An alchemic reaction," Al and I answered in synchronization.

"Then, _I'm_ not crazy, either. But the sound, it's too screechy."

"Could it be?" I asked out loud.

The smooth and slick icicles and the growing snow were in the back of my mind right now, but I turned slightly to check if they were really there—if this was really happening—because the violet glow that was being discharged resembled that of a….

"'Could it be' what, Ed?" Kimmy questioned.

"Human transmutation."

Through my peripheral vision, I saw her large green eyes widen. "Taboo…hidden in caves?"

"Unfortunately," I said as I raised my hand to halt our advance. "You two still with me? I know we've been through an arctic hell, but it was worth the struggle. There might be some manic in the other side of that wall, so we have to watch our step and make as less noise as possible. We're facing terrible peril."

They puffed out a breathed to inhale as much air as possible to continue forward, but as we trudged on, a raspy voice echoed.

"…all here, down to our symbol on my left leg."

"Yes, he wouldn't create anything incomplete," a seductive voice responded.

"My children," a firm tone addressed, "now that we are three, the rest of your siblings must be brought back."

Despite our fatigue, Al, Kimmy, and I sprinted toward the corner to see with our own eyes what was happening.

"Al, you recognize those voices?"

"Lust…and…Envy."

"But, the man is unknown?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah, I don't get why he called them his 'children'," I answered.

We all froze in place as we confirmed our guess of the forms that were ahead. The purple ray dimmed to a soft beam, illuminating the place as if the icicles were crystals. They were enough to reveal the man that claimed Lust and Envy as his own, enough for me to loathe him in a higher degree. Hohenheim? However, the yellow light that came from the generator Al carried reached the crystals to mix with the lilac.

"We have visitors," the man said as both homunculi turned to face us and quickly lunged to where we were.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal pipsqueak," Envy said.

I pushed Al and Kimmy out of the way so he wouldn't hurt them and so that I could deal with him. My automail clashed with his attacking arm bringing us face-to-face.

"Just when I thought you were out of my life, Envy, you always seem to come back. How disappointing," I stated.

Lust came towards Al and Kim with her spear-like nails, but they managed to dodge her. We advanced to fatal combat then, not knowing if we would even so much as exit this place with our heads on our bodies. It wasn't as challenging as I expected, though we did receive some hits. I didn't hold back when Envy turned into people I knew; he just gave me a reason to hit with more force. Al and Kim were handling themselves with Lust and even if it looked like an unfair fight, it was evened out. Lust had one hand for each of them, but Kimmy was able to break one of her 'nails' making Lust reel back, giving Al the chance to strike at her. I got a few hits from Envy, but every fall was motivation to get back up again. He slashed me on my stomach, but I sliced off his leg, knocking him down and giving me the upper hand advantage to finish him off. However, he chose the wrong person to transform into and got me to freeze when Winry's face appeared. I came to my senses a second before he could stab me, but went after Kimmy, the closest target at the moment. Lust had Al distracted and far enough for him to avoid reaching her on time, giving Envy the opportunity. I ran after him, however, transmuting the ground so I could slide past him to get to Kimmy. I pushed her out of the way—having her auburn locks fly as she collided with the snowy surface—a few seconds before Envy could attack. I brought my hands together and transmuted the particles in the air to reproduce Envy's blow to send him off flying. It worked, but at a price; he and I were both reflected in opposite directions, having us hit the rough wall.

"Edward!" Kimmy screamed, "Edward, no!"

"Brother," Al called as well.

"Envy, Lust, that's enough. Time to bring back your brothers," the man with the resemblance to my father ordered with a serene voice.

I heard a muffled explosion, maybe because my right ear was glued to the snow, and gun shots being fired.

"Damn it," Kim cursed as I felt her touch my head.

"I'm sending the signal," Al said as the gun shots continued.

"Fine," Kim said, "I'll get your brother."

"I'm…fine, Kim," I told her, but I automatically felt this pain emerge in my skull. I groaned.

"Sure you are, Ed. A strike from the wall on your head isn't enough to bring someone like you down," she said as she wrapped something around my head. "Please don't fall asleep."

"Why would I fall asleep?"

"I don't know; a serious hit on the head would make people lose consciousness, or so I've heard from Alchon. And your automail…"

"He…said that? He knows his stuff, being…a doctor…and all…"

"Ed, stay with me! Leave your eyes open, please. Think of Winry!" Kimmy was pleading, but I could only let her voice ring in my ears. The pain was decreasing and I could see gray only. The white snow was disappearing and I seemed lighter. It was just that gray space and me. Everywhere I looked the shady color met my eyes and I couldn't get away from it. It was so silent.

"Al," I called, "Kimmy, Winry, anyone."

None of them appeared before me. Instead, a black light came at me quickly and encircled me, sucking me in. I was paralyzed where I stood, permitting the darkness to take me in. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't feel my body. It seemed like hours had passed by and I was still in the obscurity. Why wasn't I on the snow next to Kim, hearing her pleas and the gun shots being fired to warn Briggs of the Homunculi? I just seemed to…power off like my brain was taking a break from life or thinking. I was just there lying down on the black ground, for a few moments.

"_It wasn't his fault." _

"_So it wasn't that of weakness?"_

Were they Kimmy and Major General Armstrong?

"_No ma'am, it was a reflected attack."_

"_Reflected? What were you guys doing?" _

There was no doubt that that soft voice was Winry's, but what was she doing here at Briggs?

"_Fighting."_

"_Who?"_

I didn't hear Kim respond at that moment. She took her time, maybe?

"_Homunculi,"_ she answered.

Winry gasped and I heard steps come near me.

"_But they're supposed to be…"_ Winry didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"_Yet they are back, apparently," _the Major General continued.

"_They were created again…by a man who seemed to ignore the laws of equivalent exchange. It was strange how they were produced. We didn't hear any shrieks or yells of anyone," _Alphonse answered now. _"Brother fought Envy, Kimmy and I fought Lust; but when Ed reflected Envy's attack, he still got some of it himself, unfortunately."_

"_So it was that rough?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." _

I didn't have the strength to open my eyes just yet. All I could do was hear them converse. Without meaning to, I faded out again, but I didn't know for how long. I did regain my senses when I heard Winry speak again.

"I just hope he wakes up soon. I'm not sure he knows how worried we are."

"And how worried are you?" I asked.

"Edward!" she yelped suddenly.

I slowly opened my eyes and focused them on her, but Kimmy, Al, and her shared the space. Major General Armstrong wasn't with them, though.

"How are you feeling, brother?" Al asked.

"Fine, my head hurts a little, but nothing I can't get over, right?" As I was about to sit up, they all crowded on me and three pairs of arms reached out to restrain me.

"Stay lying down," they all ordered.

"Honestly Ed, you go down under for a time and you can't rest for a bit?" Kimmy questioned, though I don't think she wanted for me to answer her.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and two hours," Al responded, "Just enough for us to cause a major stir up here. We thought you'd really got out of it, Ed."

"I'm here now."

"I'm glad," Winry said, "but you broke your promise and your arm."

I looked at her then, "I'm sorry, Winry."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You're lucky I'm not beating you to a bloody pulp with my wrench, but just you wait until you heal. You'll be seeing that more often."

"You know, it's not like I could avoid it," I furrowed mine.

"You're right: trouble always seems to find you."

"Do you think I call it on purpose?"

"Um, we're going outside so you two can talk this over," Al said.

"Yeah, we'll be back later, you know, when you two shush up," Kimmy added.

We disregarded them and continued to argue.

"Why can't you be more careful?"

"Fighting off an enemy isn't easy!"

"It'll be the death of you one of these days!"

"_You'll _be the death of me one of these days!"

"You're right, and my wrench will help!"

"I have a concussion, remember?"

"Right and since you're in the hospital already, you'll heal from this hit as well!"

We didn't cool off until Winry stormed out of the room and I was left alone for what seemed like an hour. She entered slowly carrying a tray of food with her eyes facing the floor. She placed it on the table next to me and reached for one of the chairs that rested on the wall.

"Hungry?" she asked as she sat down, "I switched the milk the nurse had placed here with water so you would enjoy your meal, at least."

"Um, thank you," I didn't feel right talking with her like this after I yelled at her.

Granted, she also screamed at me, but it was always like this now. It wasn't like before, when we were just friends who would let dumb arguments slide. She was my girlfriend and my feelings were stronger than they were before. If I did something wrong, something to hurt her, I'd never forgive myself because she was all I cared about and if she would leave my life, it'd be hollow and empty. I had Al, but he's my brother.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"A bit, but can I sit up now?"

"I guess so. We were a little paranoid because you hadn't woken up," she talked as she reached out to help me. Her eyes travelled to my body. "Your arm got busted up pretty badly. Forget fixing; I'll attach a new one once you're done eating."

"I hadn't noticed that until now that you mentioned it," I directed my attention to the sling and binder¹ that surrounded my neck and automail. "I didn't realize the encounter was this severe."

"At least you made it out of there. When Kimmy called me and told me to come out here, I thought that, as always, you destroyed your arm. I didn't expect for you to be in the hospital."

"I didn't expect to see you here. I thought I had to wait to go back to Resembool for that."

"I thought that…maybe I hadn't done the maintenance like the way I should have, that it was my fault you were here; but when Al and Kim told me what happened, I wished I could have made it stronger."

"It is stronger," I stated as I placed my flesh hand on hers. "You've trained for years and the improvement is noticeable by just looking at the mail."

"It didn't last for you, though," she whispered as she looked at me.

"But that's my fault. Remember, I'm very reckless," I reminded.

"No, you're dedicated," she wrapped both of her palms around my hand. "That's why we know that the homunculi are back. We can take precautions and warn Roy."

"After going through ice, snow, and mountains—not to mention decreasing temperature and oxygen—I did find out that there indeed is rising danger."

"In order to save us all, alchemy geek, you'll need a new arm."

"Right, machine freak. Would you be kind enough to attach a new arm on me?"

"At a cost, and what are you talking about? I'm always kind," she smiled to prove her point.

"Right," I chuckled, "you sure are."

"You want to eat first, or you want me to attach the arm?"

"Attachment, please."

"You better not cringe," she demanded.

"Do you know how much that fucking hurts, Winry?"

"I see you pull nerves from your neck, but I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Come over here so I can do it to you and see how you like it," I widened my eyes at her.

"I'd rather not. After all, you don't know how to properly attach an arm."

"Who said I'd do it properly, automail junkie?"

"I'll charge you extra for all your remarks, Ed."

"And how much would that be?"

"I'll decide on our next date," she leaned towards me to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Why not on my lips?"

"I think you need it more up here for now."

"Mm, no, I need it _here_," I pointed at my mouth before I pulled her toward me and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Damn, you do need them."

"_Them_, as in more than one?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Alchemy geek, sir, but later. Your arm's more important right now," she mumbled as she pulled away.

I groaned in disappointment as she untied the cloth from my neck gently and got to work.

"Something tells me attaching your arm first is a bad idea."

"I'll perform some transmutations."

"As long as they don't involve me, I could care less," she pulled out her wrench and I wanted to back away.

Winry looked at it and smirked in satisfaction, "Oh yes, I could _definitely _care less."

"Remember, I'm in the hospital."

"Yes, but you're here to heal. It won't hurt to heal from a hit, Ed."

"How do you know?"

"My hits are kind."

_**¹-medical splint that is used when a person breaks or fractures his/her arm using a triangular cloth.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I tried my best and I liked the outcome. And it's fun to play in this contest because I get to think up of something that I never considered for a usual Ed x Winry fic. So I hope you all liked enough to leave a review. Support is love.<em>

_-Auto-  
><em>


End file.
